


Your Choice

by Radian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drama, F/F, Future, Original Character(s), Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radian/pseuds/Radian
Summary: Max has another Vision of the tornado destroying Arcadia Bay. But this time, something is different.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Your Choice

The deafening growling of the storm flings through the air. The cold raindrops impacting with the young girls skin at such high speeds, that every hit felt like a sharp needle piercing through her skin. She fights her way against the wind, up the forest track, the translucent doe always in her sight. It's like the ghostly animal isn't affected by the elements at all. 

After what felt like hours, she finally arrived at the top of the cliffs again. The maw to hell opening before her very eyes. She looked upon the biblical tornado raging on just before the bay. The girl had been here before. So many times. She knew what this was. This was the the future. This was the end. 

But one thing was different. 

On the rusty, wooden bench right next to the lighthouse, sat a finely dressed man. A melon on his head, a three piece suit on his body. A wooden cane rested upon his left side, leaned against his hip. The man moved his right hand towards his mouth, and puffed on what looked like a cigarette. 

"Who are you?!", the brunette girl screamed against the winds. 

No answer. He just blew out the smoke that accumulated in his mouth.

"Get yourself to safety! You shouldn't be here!", the young woman ordered the man. 

Then, he finally spoke: "You shouldn't be here either, Max Caulfield." 

His voice was incredibly calm, yet deep and serious at the same time. 

Max widened her eyes, and her already high heart rate began to rise even higher. 

"How do you know my name?", she whispered to herself.

"I know a thing or two.", the stranger answered, taking another pull at the burning cigarette. 

_ How did he hear me?! I was whispering!  _ Max thought to herself. 

"You know what this is, right?", he questioned. 

Max hesitated for a second before answering carefully: "The future." 

"Exactly."

_ This man is so strange. How does he know about this? How does he know my name? _

"How can I stop this?!", Max desperately screamed, not expecting an answer. 

"You want this to end?" 

Her heart skipped a beat: "Yes! More than anything else!" 

The man in the suit raised his left hand high in the air, waited for a second, and then, SNAP!

A blinding, white light flashed Max. She fell back and held her arms over her eyes, but even that was barely enough to block out the intense brightness. 

She lay there for what felt like an eternity, before she removed the blindfold from her eyes again. The sky wasn't Grey anymore, but crimson red. The wind calmed down, and the rain stopped entirely. Her body wasn't wet anymore, and the freezing cold vanished together with the gigantic tornado itself. She lifted up her head. The man sitting still on the bench, like before. Max smile was brighter than ever before. Yet she was still so very confused. 

"What is this?", she wondered. 

"The future.", told the gentleman. 

"But the tornado, the eclipse, the birds and the whales… What happened to everything?" 

"Nothing. The moon still has the same orbit. The birds are still flying high in the sky, and the whales are far and deep in the ocean." 

Max smiled even brighter. There was a chance to apprehend the tornado. To prevent the destruction and death. 

"How? What do I have to do to achieve this future?", the young photographer wondered. 

"Sit.", the man silently demanded. 

The girl's smile vanished. And she hesitated at first. But after a short while, Max carefully snuk towards the bench, with the suited man, and sat down next to him. She glanced over, to see in his face, but to her surprise, she couldn't see anything specific. She noticed a nose and eyes, but no real, significant features. The face of the man seemed familiar, yet so strange at the same time. 

His stare was fixed on the horizon, just like the entire time. 

"Close your eyes.", he further instructed. 

Max obliged. She pressed her eyelids together, for a few seconds before the man spoke again. 

"Open them again." 

She did as he commanded. 

She was still sitting on a bench. But it wasn't the same as the one by the lighthouse. Max wasn't on top of the cliffs anymore. She was in the middle of dozens of gravestones. 

"A cemetery?", she realized with a shaking voice. 

She turned her head to the man again, demanding an answer. He only lifted up his left arm again, and pointed towards the tombstone right in front of them. It was too far away for Max to read the name of the dead, so she stood up, and slowly moved towards the grave. In the meantime, the gentleman puffed on his cigarette again. 

After about a dozen shaky steps, Max reached the tomb of the person, the man pointed towards. She read the name. 

**CHLOE PRICE**

"NOOOO!!!", she screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. Tears running from her eyes. 

"The universe doesn't like being played with. And neither does death.", the stranger snipped away his cigarette, grabbed his old cane, and stood up for the first time. 

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!", she cried out. 

"Because this, Max, was the future that should have happened, if you didn't intervene. Chloe would've never met you. For her, you were still in Seattle. Living your own life. And for you, this girl you saw getting shot, was just a random Punk.", he walked towards the devastated girl, and explained further: "her destiny was to die on that bathroom floor from Nathan's gun. She was suppose to die that way from the very beginning. But then you came along and saved her. Changed the future. And took a life from death's account. The only problem is, Chloe is suppose to be dead. So he tried getting her. His first try was with her own gun. Than the train. Than Jefferson. And then the tornado. And all these times you intervened. You still owe him a life. And he won't stop, until he gets it."

Max cried for the entire duration of his speech, and then made an offer: "Then take mine! But leave her be!", she screamed against the man.

With that sentence alone, she managed to finally get an reaction out of him. He stepped back, and his eyes widened. 

"How peculiar. No one who ever had that power of yours, made such an offer." 

Max looked up, eyes still puffy from the tears: "I wasn't the first one?" 

"Oh no, far from it. I had talks like this millions of times. People usually use this power to make themself rich and powerful. You're the first person who used it so many times just to safe one person's life. It's quite incredible." 

"Well it's not incredible if you would know what this fucking girl means to me!", she screamed. 

"But going as far as to offer your own life just to save everyone else? Truly impressive." 

Max looked over her shoulder at the name on the tombstone. "I'd give everything for her." 

"I give it to you, Maxine. You truly make an impact. Even on someone, who has seen everything." 

Max crawled towards the man.

"Kill me. And revive Chloe. I SHOULD BE IN THIS GRAVE!!" 

The man smiled slightly:, "I like you Max. I truly do. But how must it feel for Chloe now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"First her dad, then Rachel, and now you. Do you really want to put her through that, again? I mean, look" 

Max felt like she was in her rewind space, how she called it. Before snapping out and waking up in a bedroom again. But not any bedroom. Chloe's bedroom. 

"This is you two at this exact moment.", the man explained again. 

Max stood up, and looked upon Chloe's bed. The blue haired girl cuddled onto Max's body closely, her face buried in the brunettes hair. 

"You're more to her than a friend."

"You can't give me such a choice.", Max begged with watery eyes. 

"But you have to make it. Will you sacrifice Arcadia Bay? Through that, someone will die eventually. So death is satisfied again, and you can live happily ever after with your friend here. Or will you rewind? And make Chloe forget about everything. Forget about you, and let her die? It's your choice Max."

* * *

  
  


"AHHHHHH", Max woke up, screaming. Her clothes were drenched in her sweat, and her heart was pounding as fast as never before. 

Chloe woke up from her sleep as well, and comforted her friend by hugging her softly. 

"A bad dream?", she asked caringly. 

"No.", Max hesitated.

"A vision." 


End file.
